


Another Haikyuu Chat Fic

by PrincessArcelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cause I'm not that funny, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinoshita roasts people and I won't be told otherwise, OOC, Slow To Update, chat fic, no beta we die like daichi, they're probably ooc so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessArcelia/pseuds/PrincessArcelia
Summary: What was supposed to be a group chat only for volleyball, quickly became anything but that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on this website so I hope y'all like it! A fair warning that updates will be decently slow because I'm the kind of person who's only funny when trying not to be. 
> 
> Also apologies if the format looks weird. I'm still getting used to everything.

**_Sawamura D. has created a new chat!_ **

**_Sawamura D. has named the chat 'Karasuno, Fight!'_ **

**_Sawamura D. has added 15 members to 'Karasuno, Fight!'_ **

**Sawamura D** : Hey guys! I made a volleyball chat for us to keep in contact and upcoming practice sessions! Please don't make me regret this decision. 

**Sugawara K** : oh? This will be fun!

**Hinata S** : a group chat!? COOL!!!

**Takeda I** : Hello everyone! I'm afraid I will have to mute this chat since I am busy outside of helping our team. Please @ me if I'm needed! Otherwise I'll only be on here to make announcements.

**Ukai K** : The same above for me. @ if you need me.

_ Takeda I & Ukai K have muted the chat. _

**Narita K** : hiii

**Tsukishima K** : This is going to go bad

**Azumane A** : don't say that Tsukishima! Maybe this will go great! 😊

**Nishinoya Y** : YOU ALL HAVE BORING NAMES!!!

**Nishinoya Y** : I'M GOING TO CHANGE THEM!!!

**Azumane A** :...I spoke too soon

**Ennoshita C** : Noya no

**Sawamura D** : Noya no

**Kinoshita H** : Noya no

**Narita K** : Noya no

**Tanaka R** : Noya  _ yes _

**Nishinoya Y** : Noya  _ yes _

**_Sawamura D is now Captain Crow_ **

**_Sugawara K is now Enabler_ **

**_Azumane A is now Wall Breaker_ **

**_Nishinoya Y is now Gremlin But Cuter_ **

**_Tanaka R is now Baaaaald_ **

**_Ennoshita C is now Future Captain Crow_ **

**_Kinoshita H is now Roaster_ **

**_Narita K is now Kazoo_ **

**_Kageyama T is now Kags_ **

**_Hinata S is now Tiny Tangerine_ **

**_Tsukishima K is now Pass The Salt_ **

**_Yamaguchi T is now Tada!_ **

**_Shimizu K is now Kiyoko_ **

**_Yachi H is now Yacchan_ **

**Baaaaald** : okay first of all, rude

**Baaaaald** : two, I'm not bald!

**Captain Crow** :...

**Tiny Tangerine** : I'm not tiny!

**Tada!** : mine's cute :3

**Pass The Salt** : What the fuck?

**Roaster** : it's because you're the human embodiment of salt. Just one of many fitting names for such a person

**Kags** : 👀

**Captain Crow** : I have regrets

**Kazoo** : I've taken away his phone. No more roasts from Kinoshita until tomorrow at least

**Pass The Salt** : I-

**Baaaaald** : daaaaamn Tsukishima! He told you!

**Gremlin But Cuter** : I knew I chose the perfect name for Kino

**Enabler** : and that's another point for the roast board

**Future Captain Crow** : I still can't believe you're actually keeping track of that

**Tada!** : I want to share that Tsukki has been staring at the screen for almost five minutes now

**Tiny Tangerine** : wow. Who knew Mr. Salty can be outsalted?

**Yacchan** : outsalted?

**Wall Breaker** : you'll feel the same way when Kinoshita roasts you

**Kazoo** : :) -Kinoshita

———————❖———————

**Tiny Tangerine** : Kageyama! Where are you? I want to practice!

**Tada!** : it's Sunday?

**Pass The Salt** : When has that ever stopped him? He's got nothing but volleyball on his mind

**Tiny Tangerine** : I think of other things too!

**Pass The Salt** : Name one example 

**Tiny Tangerine** : like what to eat!

**Kazoo** :  _ Kazoo sent a pic! _

**Captain Crow** : I can't believe I'm saying this. But studying on a Sunday?

**Roaster** : volleyball practice ran all day yesterday because of  _ some _ people

**Kazoo** : plus Kageyama needed help and Ennoshita offered since the three of us were going to do that anyways to make up for it

**Tiny Tangerine** : did Kinoshita-san just call me out?

**Baaaaald** : he didn't even say your name! 😂

**Gremlin But Cuter** : if the shoe fits 😂

**Future Captain Crow** : he called all of us out. Including himself. It’s what he does

**Future Captain Crow** : oh btw, did you two already do all your work?

**Baaaaald** :...

**Gremlin But Cuter** :...

**Future Captain Crow** : that's what I thought

———————❖———————

**Gremlin But Cuter** : if someone strained all of the pulp out of orange juice and then ate just the pulp would that be eating an orange or drinking orange juice?

(2 Hours Later)

**Gremlin But Cuter** : I'm disappointed no one answered my orange pulp question 

**Wall Breaker** : oh I was like, thinking 

**Pass The Salt** : not answering that question was on purpose 

**Tiny Tangerine** : it'd be eating an orange since it's not a liquid you're drinking 

**Gremlin But Cuter** : but does that make drinking orange juice with pulp in it eating?

**Baaaaald** : yes

**Enabler** : no. I feel like this is about proportion of liquid to solid

**Gremlin But Cuter** : is pulp technically a solid?

**Future Captain Crow** : no

**Roaster** : I mean in the sense of food

**Yacchan** : if you only ate the pulp it would be eating an orange 

**Yacchan** : if you drank juice with pulp in it it would be drinking

**Kiyoko** : because there is more liquid than solid

**Roaster** : like it’s solid in the sense of food

**Gremlin But Cuter** : but it's not like solid food

**Enabler** : it’s not a liquid because it can’t take the shape of what it’s put into

**Kags** : but does that same logic apply to shakes and smoothies?

**Enabler** : like even in a physics sense it's a solid

**Kazoo** :...shakes and smoothies do take the shape of what they’re put into

**Kazoo** : you can pour them into a cup and they’ll move to fill it

**Kazoo** : rather than retaining a specific shape

**Tiny Tangerine** : yea but like rice, also does that

**Future Captain Crow** :...no?

**Tiny Tangerine** : rice fills a container and fits shape

**Wall Breaker** : so rice is a liquid 

**Baaaaald** : yes

**Gremlin But Cuter** : so is pulp

**Captain Crow** : wait I'm confused

**Future Captain Crow** : when have you seen rice do that?

**Tada!** : you pour rice in a pan it takes the shape of the pan

**Roaster** : if rice is a liquid, what does that make pasta?

**Future Captain Crow** : no that's 

**Future Captain Crow** : that's not what I mean

**Gremlin But Cuter** : I think that it would be not drinking and also not eating

**Gremlin But Cuter** : to consume the strained pulp

**Gremlin But Cuter** : it would be dreating

**Gremlin But Cuter** : similar to eating soup

**Gremlin But Cuter** : the pulp is a Solquid

**Baaaaald** : and if you trade with it for infinite power it's a soulquid

**Pass The Salt** :...

_ Pass The Salt has left the chat! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! First let me say thank you for all the hits and kudos on this chat fic! I'll admit I was nervous since this is my first fanfic in quite some time. 
> 
> Apologies again if the format is weird. My laptop decided to be difficult so I typed this on my phone.

**_Captain Crow added Pass the Salt!_ **

**Captain Crow** : no leaving Tsukishima. I don't want any of the first years to always play messenger when we do announce anything volleyball related 

**Roaster** : because knowing them they'll constantly tell you until you tell them that you got the message 

**Tada!** : that's fair

**Yacchan** : ^

**Tiny Tangerine** : ^^

**Kags** : ^^^

**Pass The Salt** :...

**Pass The Salt** : fine

**Gremlin But Cuter** : 👀👀👄👀👀

**Future Captain Crow** : noya wtf

**Kazoo** : thanks for the nightmare fuel buddy

**Enabler** : 👀👀👀👄👀👀👀

**Wall Breaker** : suga why???

**Enabler** : why not?

**Baaaaald** : 👀👀👀👀👄👀👀👀👀

**Kags** : 💪👁👄👁 🤳

🦵 🦵

**Kags** : it's Tanaka-senpai

**Baaaaald** :...

**Gremlin But Cuter** : HOWLXUEAKA

**Future Captain Crow** : IT FITS SO WELL

**Roaster** : !!!

**Roaster** : I'M PROUD OF YOU KAGEYAMA!!!

**Kazoo** : aaaaaaand screenshot

**Enabler** : the best part is that he still called him Tanaka-senpai X'D

**Baaaaald** : I hate this team

**Future Captain Crow** : we love you too

**Roaster** : most of us

**Tada!** :  _ Tada! sent a picture! _

**Captain Crow** : omg he's red from laughing 

**Wall Breaker** : it was pretty funny lol

**Yacchan** : Tsukishima laughing over a joke that Kageyama made

**Kiyoko** : you know what that's called? growth

**Tiny Tangerine** : what's going to happen next? Find out at 11

———————❖———————

**Yacchan** : my assignment is to write a short story

**Yacchan** : but I don't know what to write about 

**Yacchan** : help

**Gremlin But Cuter** : a sentient egg

**Tada!** : humpty dumpty 

**Wall Breaker** : maybe humpty dumpty wants to sit on comfy couch instead of a wall

**Kazoo** : humpty dumpty had a fucked up life. how did he come into existence. why was he on a wall. is he not aware that he is an egg. why is the king involved. why are horses involved. what role does humpty dumpty play in sustaining the monarchy. i wish to know more about this weird little egg homunculus

**Enabler** : i feel like its a metaphor for something?? but what

**Future Captain Crow** : that we are small and insignificant in this vast and endless space

———————❖———————

[1: 27am]

**Gremlin But Cuter** : have you ever realized Z is just a sideways N?

**Captain Crow** : Noya it's too late for this. Go to sleep

**Baaaaald** : zo wait he's right

**Kags** : let him speak

**Wall Breaker** : let him speak

**Tiny Tangerine** : we should start talking in a new language where we make all N's Z's and all Z's N's

**Tada!** : oze step ahead of you

**Yacchan** : time to write as mazy words as possible doizg that

**Kiyoko** : I'll help you with that

**Pass The Salt** :...I admit I wazt to help too

**Future Captain Crow** : caz you all please let me catch up oz my n's

**Kazoo** : of course ezzoshita

**Roaster** : wait

**Roaster** : what about fonts where lowercase n and lowercase u are clearly the same but rotated

**Enabler** :...the obvions solntiou is to switch letters based ou if yon're typiug in capital or lowercase...

**Captain Crow** : it's 1:30 in the morning! Go to sleep!

———————❖———————

**Kags** :  _ Kags sent a pic! _

**Captain Crow** : okay who wants to explain why Kinoshita is running after Tanaka and Noya?

**Pass The Salt** : are they wearing alien costumes?

**Kazoo** : let me start by saying it was Tanakas' fault 

**Future Captain Crow** : he dared Noya to prank call Kino 

**Wall Breaker** : that doesn't sound too bad?

**Kazoo** : and then Noya decided to wear that costume and scare him by climbing into his bedroom or something while Tanaka was filming everything

**Enabler** : there it is

**Tiny Tangerine** : are Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai going to be okay?

**Enabler** : they'll be fine

**Tada!** : how long have they been running?

**Future Captain Crow** : probably five minutes? They just did the prank

**Captain Crow** : Ennoshita, Narita. How do you two know what Tanaka and Noya were planning? 

**Kazoo** : they told us like, five minutes before Noya did the prank call

**Wall Breaker** : and you didn't warn him because?

**Future Captain Crow** : :)

**Kazoo** : :)

**Tada!** : are we going to be like them as second years? 

**Tiny Tangerine** : knowing Tsukishima? 

**Tiny Tangerine** : yes

**Pass The Salt** : :)

**Yacchan** : Kageyama who are you with? I can see an arm

**Tiny Tangerine** : KAGEYAMA ARE YOU ON A DATE!?!?!?

**Gremlin But Cuter** : KAGEYAMA IS ON A DATE!?

**Baaaaald** : KAGEYAMA IS ON A DATE!?

**Wall Breaker** : are you two hiding?

**Gremlin But Cuter** : yea lol but Kino will neiwnd2jxla

**Baaaaald** : eokwp0 3d f

**Kiyoko** : they're dead

**Enabler** : they're dead

**Kags** : no I'm not on a date. I'm with Ennoshita-san and Narita-san at this coffee shop

**Kags** : ran into them here

**Tada!** : I thought you're not a coffee person?

**Kags** : I'm not but I love the milk tea here 

**Future Captain Crow** : you're on your third cup

**Kazoo** : you ate five slices of their homemade bread

**Roaster** : hey! Leave the roasting to me!

**Wall Breaker** : you didn't kill them did you?

**Gremlin But Cuter** : we have to buy him his favorite food for two weeks

**Baaaaald** : still worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I struggle to think of something funny? Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chat fic has, at the time of posting this, reached 87 hits and 9 kudos! Thanks so much to all y'alls support!

**Yacchan** :  _ Yacchan sent a pic! _

**Yacchan:** I'm doing this for my next assignment

**Tada!** : same

**Enabler** : the poison for Kuzco was olive oil. Olive oil turns you into a llama

**Tiny Tangerine** : that explains a lot about my recent behavior

**Captain Crow** : are you spitting at people Hinata?

**Tiny Tangerine** : well

**Tiny Tangerine** : I got into a spitting fight when I was 12 once

**Kazoo** : If olive oil turns you into a llama, what about canola oil? Or vegetable oil?

**Kazoo** : or are they all the same?

**Baaaaald** : canola oil turns you into bees

**Gremlin But Cuter** : vegetable oil...alpaca

**Wall Breaker** : ...I thought llamas and alpacas are the same animal so I looked them up

**Wall Breaker** : they are not, in fact, the same animal

**Kags** : I want to be bees

**Kags** : Bees don't have to do homework 

**Roaster** : bees

**Roaster** : Buzz around, lick flower, comb fuzz, and cry

**Wall Breaker** : I only do that last part but

**Future Captain Crow** : I don't believe that you have never licked a flower Kino

**Roaster** :...that's true, I used to eat daisies 

**Kazoo** : halfway a bee

**Tada!** : I once ate a rose petal

**Tada!** : -10/10 would not recommend 

**Pass The Salt** : you once did what now?

**Tada!** : I was five and was curious ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Gremlin But Cuter** : rose petals taste bad

**Gremlin But Cuter** : most petals do

**Kags** : how do bees do it?

**Baaaaald** : slorp

**Wall Breaker** : it tastes good to them ig

**Kazoo** : it's beeneficial to their health 

———————❖———————

**Future Captain Crow** : my newest experiment: hot chocolate mixed with orange tea

**Enabler** : oooo

**Enabler** : that sounds good

**Captain Crow** : that does sound

**Kazoo** : it does sound

**Captain Crow** : idk what it sounds like 

**Captain Crow** : but it does sound

———————❖———————

**Gremlin But Cuter** : there's a jungle on the moon

**Captain Crow** : no.

**Baaaaald** : we could PUT a jungle on the moon

**Pass The Salt** : plants need oxygen

**Roaster** : put oxygen on the moon too

**Roaster:** not that hard

**Tiny Tangerine** : moon plants would be a neat idea though 

**Yacchan** : someone get me some plants and a space shuttle 

**Tada!** : i mean

**Tada!** : theoretically the moon could be terraformed since it's made of earth material 

**Wall Breaker** : would putting a jungle on the moon be terraforming?

**Tada!** : yes

**Kazoo** : i say no

**Kazoo** : to be funky

**Roaster** : it's free real estate 

**Future Captain Crow** : is it free if the travel expenses are just that large?

**Kiyoko** : is the moon not an International rock?

**Kags** : according to google, space is international waters

**Enabler** : jungle on the moon is giving it hair

**Gremlin But Cuter** : give it eyebrows

**Baaaaald** : well we do travel in spaceships

**Enabler** : wait if space is considered international waters, we can commit crimes in space with no repercussions?

**Wall Breaker** : makes you a pirate though 

**Kags** : moon is wet

**Roaster** : Treasure Planet

**Yacchan** : isn't there actually water on the moon too?

**Kazoo** : space pirate

**Future Captain Crow** : no actually I think there's a precedent for crime in space

**Captain Crow** : there's certainly ice on the moon

**Tiny Tangerine** : melt the ice

**Tada!** : ice is water

**Kags** : put fire on the moon

**Yacchan** : therefore there is water on the moon

**Pass The Salt** : true facts

———————❖———————

**Tada!** : hello I took a nap and had a dream

**Tada!** : specifically Ennoshita-san, Asahi-san and Yachi talking about covering the sides of their TV in aluminum foil 

**Tada!** : and Narita-san stealing my food!

**Future Captain Crow** :...were these occurrences connected?

**Yacchan** : I don't want aliens invading my television 

**Wall Breaker** : I think that's a valid concern

**Tada!** : they were talking about it here in this group chat

**Tada!** : I have no idea how Narita-san stole my food

**Kazoo** :...what was the food?

**Tada!** : french fries 

**Kazoo** : YES

**Tiny Tangerine** : I want french fries :(

**Kags** : just don't steal Yamaguchi's french fries 

**Kags** : none of us will be able to save you

**Tada!** : :)

———————❖———————

**Enabler** : spëcu

**Kiyoko** : spycy

**Wall Breaker** : spëcy

**Tiny Tangerine** : spiecy

**Yacchan** : spiecee

**Roaster** : speyesea

**Captain Crow** : spaecy

**Gremlin But Cuter** : speighseigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could find a way to input an image. Hopefully one day! See y'all in the next chapter!


	4. Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 158 hits and 18 kudos! Thanks so much y'all! Enjoy this chapter featuring the Aoba Johsai team!
> 
> Oikawa: Loserkawa (he lost a bet)  
> Iwaizumi: Iwa the Hedgehog   
> Matsukawa: Miley Cyrus   
> Hanamaki: Hannah Montana   
> Yahaba: Creampuff  
> Kyoutani: Kyoutani (he won a bet)  
> Watari: H2O  
> Kindaichi: Turnip Head  
> Kunimi: Actual Swadloon

GC NAME: _**"oikawa**_ ** _shut the fuck up"_**

**Kyoutani** : why do some deep sea animals become giants?

**Creampuff** : Kyoutani, why are you asking this at 2 in the morning?

**Kyoutani** : irrelevant 

**Hannah Montana** : he's got a point

**Turnip Head** : they get big because they're full of love

**Hannah Montana** : Clifford the colossal squid

**Actual Swadloon** : that's a terrifying image

**Miley Cyrus** : I think it has to do with pressure 

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : might be because larger animals conserve heat better

**H2O** : if we're talking sea creatures 

**H2O** : why is it that most (if not all) fish pokemon float except for magikarp?

**Creampuff** : to show how lame Magikarp is

**Creampuff** : magikarp lacks the energy to even float

**Actual Swadloon** : mood

**Kyoutani** : don't diss magikarp 

**Hannah Montana** : don't diss magikarp

**Miley Cyrus** : don't diss magikarp 

**Loserkawa** : don't diss magikarp 

———————❖———————

**Hannah Montana** : you ever just eat two whole American dogs then have to immediately physically restrain your primal feral self from going back and making several more

**Turnip Head** : yes all the fucking time

**Hannah Montana** : great! because I was not fucking strong enough and now I'm out here microwaving two more! 

**Loserkawa** : honestly I do that all the time so don't feel bad

**H2O** : I was gonna say no but my viewpoint doesn't matter much cause I can't have cornbread lmao

**Hannah Montana** : wHAT

**Hannah Montana** : WHY CAN YOU NOT HAVE CORNBREAD 

**Miley Cyrus** : CORNBREAD IS MY LIFEBLOOD

**Miley Cyrus** : IT IS A DELICACY 

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : keep me away from cornbread I will  _ destroy _ it

**H2O** : pretty sure I have an intolerance to cornmeal

**Turnip Head** : oh gosh I'm sorry you have to live like that Watari-san

**H2O** : I technically shouldn't eat onion rings

**H2O** : but I will suffer for onion rings, no hesitation 

**Creampuff** : I'll eat everyone's unwanted corn bread

**Actual Swadloon** : ^

**Kyoutani** : ^^

———————❖———————

**Creampuff** : chicken nuggie

**Kyoutani** :  _ chicken nuggie. _

**Turnip Head** :  **chimken nunget!**

**Actual Swadloon** :  **_chicken nuggie!_ **

**Miley Cyrus** : C̶̦̈́̽̕Ḧ̴̬̂́͝I̴͈͓̘̾̇̂C̶̬̄K̴̫̹͌͜Ḛ̶̡̠̞͛͐́͠N̷̡̛̫̜̔̒̈́ ̷̳͔̉̆́Ņ̷̫̎U̴̡̻̗͂̍G̵̻̑̑̀G̷͗́͒̈́͜I̵̯̩͚͂̓̃E̴̬̬̚!̵̱̇

**Iwa the Hedgehog** :  _ C̶̦̈́̽̕Ḧ̴̬̂́͝I̴͈͓̘̾̇̂C̶̬̄K̴̫̹͌͜Ḛ̶̡̠̞͛͐́͠N̷̡̛̫̜̔̒̈́ ̷̳͔̉̆́Ņ̷̫̎U̴̡̻̗͂̍G̵̻̑̑̀G̷͗́͒̈́͜I̵̯̩͚͂̓̃E̴̬̬̚!̵̱̇ _

**H2O** :  **_C̶̦̈́̽̕Ḧ̴̬̂́͝I̴͈͓̘̾̇̂C̶̬̄K̴̫̹͌͜Ḛ̶̡̠̞͛͐́͠N̷̡̛̫̜̔̒̈́ ̷̳͔̉̆́Ņ̷̫̎U̴̡̻̗͂̍G̵̻̑̑̀G̷͗́͒̈́͜I̵̯̩͚͂̓̃E̴̬̬̚!̵̱̇_ **

**Loserkawa** :  **_C̶̦̈́̽̕Ḧ̴̬̂́͝I̴͈͓̘̾̇̂C̶̬̄K̴̫̹͌͜Ḛ̶̡̠̞͛͐́͠N̷̡̛̫̜̔̒̈́ ̷̳͔̉̆́Ņ̷̫̎U̴̡̻̗͂̍G̵̻̑̑̀G̷͗́͒̈́͜I̵̯̩͚͂̓̃E̴̬̬̚!̵̱̇_ **

**Hannah Montana** : alright I'll buy your precious chicken nuggets this week!

———————❖———————

**Iwa the Hedgehog** :  _ Iwa the Hedgehog sent a pic! _

**Creampuff** : I don't know what that sauce is but the rest looks good

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : those are beans Yahaba 

**Loserkawa** : Yahaba have you never seen refried beans?

**Creampuff** : THERE ARE NO BEANS THERE

**Turnip Head** : so refried beans is bean mush

**Actual Swadloon** : applesauce is apple mush

**Hannah Montana** : orange juice is orange mush

**Miley Cyrus** : peanut butter is peanut mush

**H2O** : salsa is tomato mush

**Kyoutani** : ketchup is also tomato mush

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : everything is mush

**Loserkawa** : there are no solids here

———————❖———————

**Hannah Montana** : hey just a reminder we got a session Sunday since we don't have practice 

**Loserkawa** : I have my character ready!

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : I'm still thinking of a name

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : though my last character was named "dirt", so i might go that route again

**Turnip Head** : "And this is my character, Dirt"

**Miley Cyrus** : that's exactly what he said. Word for word

**Loserkawa** : rip Dirt. Your sacrifice was not in vain

**Actual Swadloon** : maybe I need to go down that route too with naming my character

**Creampuff** :  _ Creampuff sent a pic! _

**Creampuff** : this is my rogue, Knife

**Kyoutani** : all they say is knife and no one's sure if they're introducing themselves or threatening someone

**Creampuff** : you know what, i'm going with that, i'm just going to say "knife" in varying tones of voice and y'all are gonna deal with it

**Hannah Montana** :  _ please _ I love chaos

**Hannah Montana** : I have never ran a serious dnd game and I don’t plan to start now

**H2O** :...my character’s name is Fern so we really just out here having noun names huh 

**Miley Cyrus** : mine's KISMET KEYSMASH MCQUEEN

**Turnip Head** : and my tiefling rogue, asdfghjkl

———————❖———————

**Miley Cyrus** : alright boys I'm at Olive Garden 

**Miley Cyrus** : what will y'all have

**Creampuff** : there's a whole ocean between us rn?

**Loserkawa** : the breadsticks 

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : breadsticks 

**Turnip Head** : b r e a d s t i c k s

**Actual Swadloon** : all the breadsticks they have

**Hannah Montana** : get the sushi

**H2O** : the sticks known as bread

**Kyoutani** : yes, breadsticks :)

———————❖———————

**Loserkawa** : you're Mickey Mouse with a New York accent, clearly

**Hannah Montana** : can I be Goofy instead 

**Turnip Head** : w-

**Creampuff** : why-

**Miley Cyrus** : hyuck hyuck

———————❖———————

**H2O** : so Kyoutani, Yahaba and I are having a movie night 

**H2O** : take a wild guess what movie series we're watching 

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : Godzilla 

**Actual Swadloon** : Transformers 

**Miley Cyrus** : Jurassic Park 

**Kyoutani** : none of the above

**Kyoutani** : it's Twilight 

**Actual Swadloon** : why are you three watching Twilight?

**H2O** : Yahaba won the bet

**Creampuff** : Edward Cullen be like "hey baby so ignore the fact I was a mega douche to you last week but let me get that life story now"

**Loserkawa** : are you three watching the first one?

**Kyoutani** : yes

**H2O** : also Robert Pattinsons accent is low key bad during the biology class scene

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : I can't even remember that movie

**Loserkawa** : that movie was a fever dream

**Creampuff** : I can see why

**Creampuff** : it's worse than I remember 

**Creampuff** : they have so much white powder on their fucking faces

**Turnip Head** : the Twilight vampires are so dumb 

**Turnip Head** : if Kunimi can smell salted caramel and not go absolutely feral then they should be able to smell blood without losing their shit

**Actual Swadloon** : okay Kindaichi has a point

**Creampuff** : I'm so mad about this

**Creampuff** : why did I accept this movie as a child

———————❖———————

**Turnip Head** : Mermaids: fish, mammal, or reptile

**Hannah Montana** : yes

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : arguably, sharks

**Miley Cyrus** : a fishmatile

**Loserkawa** : however, since mermaids are likely based on manatees, mammals 

**H2O** : The Little Mammal 

———————❖———————

**Hannah Montana** : just woke up to my parents BLARING Evanescence 

**Miley Cyrus** : sounds like an ambiance song

**Turnip Head** : WAKE ME UP

**Loserkawa** : BEFORE YOU GO GO

**Actual Swadloon** : when September ends

**Turnip Head** : three kinds of people 

**Creampuff** : two*

**H2O** : we missed the third

**Iwa the Hedgehog** : I think they’d say “WAKE ME UP INSIIIIDE”

**Turnip Head** :...my name is Kindaichi and I don't know how to  _ count _

**Kyoutani** :...WAKE ME UP INSIIIIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makki's wallet _suffered_ that week from buying the team chicken nuggets.
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter! And have a safe and happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> The orange juice conversation is actually a conversation that was discussed in a Discord server I'm in lol.


End file.
